High-speed and high-power semiconductor device, are in great demand in the telecommunication, power electronics, and solar inverter industries. The insatiable consumer demand for cutting-edge high-speed product features creates opportunities for enabling technologies in the telecommunications industry. In addition, the high-power/frequency devices have many applications such as in microwave power amplifiers that are widely used in civilian and military electronics. The increase of power density and performance while simultaneously decreasing cost is a constant trend in the power semiconductor world.
Diamond has exceptional material attributes such as high thermal conductivity, breakdown voltage and carrier mobility, amongst other favorable enabling properties which make it a favorable candidate for next-generation power electronics devices. However, high costs associated with diamond, as well as technological issues such as achieving n-type doping have kept diamond-based semiconductor devices from being commonly employed.